¤Made Of Glass¤
by Callisto Firestarter
Summary: SONG FIC! YAOI! Y/S, YY/Y. Yugi leaves Seto for Yami. Seto ponders about things. About Lies, Half Lies, and the Truth.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "Made Of Glass". That belongs to Trapt. The CD costs only $11.99 at fye, though.. As for Yu-Gi-Oh.. I only stole some cards from some friends by putting up my 'Plleeeaasssee?' act.. Yeah.. But I don't own the show..

_**Dedicated to,**_

_One of my best friends, and in my opinion, one of the best writers out there. Unintentional Nightmare. Nightmare-sama for short!_

Only read her fics if you like Seto angst or lime flavored fluff.. ^_^()

I LOVE YOU, NIGHTMARE-SAMA!! Happy 16th Birthday!! ^^ Sorry I'm not a better writer, but this is what I could come up with for your birthday present. I would of drawn you a pic, but I am NOT an artist..

For the rest of you, sit your ass down and enjoy!! I'm sneezing in my dusty downstairs computer room for you! Sister took my upstairs computer.. -glowers, sneezes-

I am kind of stealing Unintentional Nightmare's lines with lie, half lie, and truth.. ^^() Instead of the mirror thing, Nightmare-sama..

[_Sing a song._] = Lyrics  
Blah. = Normal ficlet

Pairings: Yugi/Seto, Yami Yugi/Yugi.

**Warnings: ANGST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOUNEN AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¤¤¤±M±A±D±E±O±F±G±L±A±S±S±¤¤¤**

We are at the park. It is night, around ten or eleven o'clock. I stare at you, my lips slightly parted as my eyes look into yours. Am I in shock? Did.. Did you just say that? Kami-sama, please let this not be real...

"I.. I'm sorry Kaiba-kun.." _Half truth._ You're sad to get rid of me, but happy to be with your.. significant other. Yami. King of Games.

"It's okay." _Lie._ It's not okay. I suddenly feel lost, like I don't know who I am anymore. I broke down my walls for you, Yugi. Only for you.

"It's not you.. It's me.." _Truth._ It is you. Your fault. **YOUR** fault. **YOUR FAULT.** I feel myself nod in understanding. I have to rebuild my walls.. My defences. Against people like **YOU. YOUR FAULT.**

_[I don't know anything at all,  
And I'm somebody else.  
It could take years to find you,  
It could years to find myself.  
And I don't need to hear your answer,  
I just need you to see.  
That I think it's time to break down  
These walls that we throw up.]_

You stare at me with those large amethyst eyes of yours, and I feel like I can't breathe. My breath is shaky, and I'm starting to feel a dull ache in my chest. Is this what it feels like? For your heart to be broken in two?

You continue to stare into my eyes, and I know you can look into my very soul with those eyes of yours. I feel like I am just made of glass. My eyes are a window. And you are the one staring through that window. I suppose I just trusted you too much. Trusted you with my heart, my soul. I avert my gaze to stare at my neatly folded hands in my lap.

"I.." I begin. I what? I'm sorry you have to go? I'm sorry I trusted you? I'm sorry I broke down my walls for you? My jaw clamps shut.

"Kaiba-kun.."

The dull ache in my chest lessens. I feel.. numb.

_[Am I still breathing,  
Have I lost that feeling?  
Am I made of glass 'cause,  
You see right through me.  
I don't know who I am  
And you're the only one who sees that,  
I can't ask these questions  
That cannot be answered today.]_

Where did I go wrong, Yugi? I gave you my heart, trust, body.. What more did you want? Those nights.. The nights when you would take me gently, always gently, and nothing could be heard in the room except for your soft whispering and the creaking of the bed. What do.. Did those nights mean to you?

You know how my past was.. The pain.. The loneliness. Those.. 'lessons'.. The secrets that I told you, will you share them?

I feel your hand landing on my shoulder as you sigh softly. "Kaiba-kun.. I truley am sorry.. It's just that.." I nod again.

"It's okay," _**LIE.**_ "I understand." **_LIE._**

_[And even if everything goes wrong,  
And we start to fall apart.  
I will understand where you are,  
I will understand this by myself.  
And I don't need to hear your answer.  
I just need you to feel  
Like there are no boundaries at all.]_

You stand up, your hand falling from my shoulder. Don't leave me..

"Are you going to be okay, Kaiba-kun?" Such a stupid question, Yugi. Do you think I am? Think over that question. "I mean... you won't do anything stupid?"

Define stupid, please. I nod once more, not looking up. "It's okay." I say again. **_LIE._**

**YOUR FAULT.** **_LIAR._** You said you loved me... I feel your gaze on me. You're staring into the window again, aren't you? My window is too foggy, now.

"Seto.." I hear you whisper my name softly, before I hear your foot steps turn to the other direction. You're leaving me. Don't leave me..

_[Am I still breathing,  
Have I lost that feeling?  
Am I made of glass 'cause,  
You see right through me.  
I don't know who I am  
And you're the only one who sees that,  
I can't ask these questions  
That cannot be answered today.]_

I feel something cool run down my cheek. I raise my hand to it, feeling something wet. Tears? Why am I crying? My breath hitches as a few more run down my cheeks.

"Stop crying.. It's okay.. He doesn't matter.." I tell myself, shaking my head. The tears won't STOP.

**_LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE. LIE._**

_[Today,  
I dont mind today.  
I dont matter today.]_

I blink as I find myself suddenly on a bridge. I walk to the edge, putting my hand on the railing as I look down below. The waters are violent, twisting and turning angrily. My grip tightens around the railing, and I swing myself over to sit on the railing.

"How could you just throw it all away like that..." I murmer softly to myself, staring down at the churning waters below.

What are we now, Yugi? I.. I don't think I can be just your friend. Are we back to being rivals?

_[And how far have we come,  
Too far to throw away the past.  
Will you be there waiting for me?  
I have to ask what we are,  
If I ask today it just won't last.  
So I'll be here waiting for you.]_

I don't know how long it has been. Just sitting on the railing. I stand up, walking along the railing untill I feel I'm about to lose my balance. I stop, looking back down at the deep blue waters. The numb feeling is dissapearing. I feel hurt.

_[Will we ever feel this good again?  
Not today.]_

I feel like there is nothing more to live for... _Truth._

_[Will we ever feel this real again?  
Not today.]_

I feel.. strangely dissapionted. _Truth._

_[Will you ever be mine again?  
Not today.]_

I think I love you.. _Half truth._

_[Will we ever feel this real again?  
Not today.]_

I have nothing more to live for. Nothing. _Lie._

Mokuba.. I'm sorry.. _Truth._

_[Today,  
I don't mind today.  
I don't matter today...]_

A figure fell off of the railing of the bridge into the deep waters below. Crystal tears ran down his cheeks, and blue eyes shut before the body hit the waters.

Seto Kaiba died that night. _Truth._

Yugi Motou was sad that day. _Half truth._

Seto Kaiba died happy. _Lie._ No, he died numb.

**¤±Owari±¤**

...Right.. My first angst song fic.. I hope you like it! -mutters to herself- I can't believe I killed him...

Review!


End file.
